


Where's My Daddy?

by FizzyCustard



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Child Finding Parent, Gen, Poets of the Fall Lyrics, Singing, Song Lyrics, Telling Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard
Summary: (Tumblr fic request from Imthegnome) Thorin finds a little Dwarf girl, crying and searching for her father in the halls of Erebor. On the way trying to find her father, Thorin sings to Freya, and tells her stories of how he met his Queen. (Includes lyrics from 'Children of the Sun' by Poets of the Fall. Refers to characters from my full length fic 'Together')





	

 

Thorin was alerted to sobbing as he ascended the stone steps towards his bed chamber. He had been in council all afternoon with his Queen, Leah, who left early in order to put their children, Thrain and Rachel to bed. He searched for where the sound was coming from and then saw a little girl sat in the corner just beneath the steps.

Thorin stepped closer to the girl, watching her large eyes study him. “Where's my Daddy?” she asked, in a frightened and high pitched voice. “I was napping and had a bad dream, and couldn't find him.”

“Come from there,” Thorin said, smiling at the child. “What's your name?”

“Freya,” the girl replied, sniffing away the lingering tears. “Are you the King?” Her blue eyes studied his crown, widening even further at the sight of the polished gold sitting on Thorin's hair.

“I am,” Thorin replied.

“I have to be an extra good girl, then?”

Thorin couldn't help but smile, Freya reminding him so much of his daughter, Rachel. He took the girl's hand and guided her out from beneath the stairway, but as they began to walk up the steps, Thorin noticed the girl yawn. “Could you sing to me?” she asked. “Just until I find Daddy?”

Without even consciously thinking on which song the child would like, he began singing one of Leah's favourites. His wife and Queen was from a world called Earth, and so had introduced a lot of the songs and stories from that world to Thorin and their children. Most nights she would sing to Rachel and Thrain, singing beautiful words that Thorin still found quite alien, but enchanting all the same. One song in particular Thorin knew well as Leah would sing it not only to their twins, but when she was getting dressed or tidying the bed chamber.

 

 _And I'll be singing you_  
Songs of tomorrow  
And then dawn will follow  
And our sorrows all undone

 

Thorin's deep voice echoed around the stone halls as he carried Freya towards one of the main halls where he knew his guards would be. Maybe one of them knew whose daughter she was. In the hallways which split off towards the bed chambers, very few guards ventured. They were mostly stationed in the halls, council rooms and the front gates leading into Erebor.

 __  
  
When you're done with all the strife  
When they echo the minds in the streets  
You know your heart beats  
A solitary call  
For a change in the tone of it all  
You'll be scaling that wall  
And the higher you climb  
The more you can see of this life  
On the edge of that knife  
You hold on to me  
Hold on to me 

 

“What is that?” Freya asked, looking up at Thorin from the warmth of his robe that she had tucked her head and neck into. “I like it very much.”

“It is a song that the Queen sings to me and our little ones,” Thorin said, holding Freya close to him, almost forgetting himself for a moment and thinking it was Rachel or Thrain he was embracing.

“How did you meet the Queen?” Freya asked.

Thorin chuckled. “Why so many questions, young one?”

“Tell me,” she insisted, giggling. “I like hearing about how Mommy and Daddy met, so tell me about you and the Queen.”

“Very well,” Thorin replied, chuckling again at her enthusiasm. “I met her while I was on a journey, coming back to Erebor to be King.”

Freya laughed, grabbing the neck of Thorin's robe, twisting it playfully. “Oooh, you fell in love.”

“We did.”

“Lots of kissy kissy.”

“Now you're being cheeky,” Thorin said, tapping the tip of her small nose with his finger.

Freya laughed again and pushed her head inside Thorin's robe.

By now Thorin had made his way towards the main hall and was just approaching the large, wooden doors which led inside. “Can you tell me more about the Queen?” Freya asked as Thorin stopped outside the doors.

“Apart from being a very brave lady whom I love very much, what else would you like to know?”

“Is she a good Mommy?”

Thorin sighed at the thought of his Leah playing with their twins, singing to them, telling them stories and taking them walking through the trees which surrounded Erebor's entrance. “She is the best I have ever seen, and I am proud that she is my children's mother. I think she would like to meet you.”

“I bet she is very beautiful!” Freya said loudly. “All Queens are.”

Suddenly the wooden doors opened sharply and a guard appeared, still dressed in his leather tunic and accompanying armour for duty. “Freya!” he called. “Thank you, my Lord!” The guard dashed to Thorin and took his daughter from the King's arms. “My wife came to find me, frantic, as Freya had ventured out of bed again trying to find me.”

“Daddy!” Freya shouted, jumping into the guards arms.

“Oh, my dearest!” the guard exclaimed.

Freya hugged her father tightly and laughed. “I had a bad dream and I couldn't find you. You always fight the monsters away. And the King found me. I think he's a good Daddy, too, but not as a good as you.”

 


End file.
